Optoelectronic systems are used, for example, for detecting modulated light in optically functioning position-measuring devices. The light includes position information. Following the conversion of the light into electrical signals with the aid of optoelectronic elements, such as photoelements, for example, the position information may be processed further electronically and evaluated.
Semiconductor components, in particular, silicone components, which are mounted on a printed circuit board are often used as photoelements. Additionally, the lower side of the photoelement is often fastened in an electrically conductive manner to a pad of the printed circuit board, and the radiation-sensitive surface, which is usually facing away from the printed circuit board, is connected by a wire bond connection to a circuit track of the printed circuit board. The signals are applied between the wire bond connection and the pad on the lower side of the photoelement.
Quite often, however, the photoelements, e.g., CMOS chips, are soldered to a pad of the printed circuit board only for mechanical fastening, without signals being conducted from this pad. In this arrangement, two or more wire bond connections usually extend from the photoelement to the printed circuit board, via which the signals are conducted.
German Published Patent Application No. 101 18 231 of the assignee hereof describes a corresponding optoelectronic system. This optoelectronic system may have the disadvantage that significant reject rates are found in their manufacture.